Insecurities between us
by midori Haru
Summary: Through accident or cosmic humor, Kagome has lead Kikyou to her demise. Now she thinks Inuyasha hates her and Inuyasha's going to need all the help he can get to convince her otherwise.
1. Leaving

Author's note:

This is my first ever _finished_ fanfic and I've been told it's quite good. The fic is finished as I refuse to post something that isn't, don't ask me to change it. I hate being left hanging in the middle of a story and I won't subject others to like treatment. That said I will not be posting it all at once. the chapters are meant to be read in sequence and I know too many people with no self discipline. If I posted all at once, certain people will either skip chapters or sit and read all of it at once. While I personally do not object to this, some things should be thought over and some clues are required.

This story is very different from other things I have written though none of them have been posted. The chapters alternate points of view between Kagome and Inuyasha. the first two chapters will essentially cover some of the same things, but both are required to receive the full impact of what is going on.

If there is some editorial issues that are glaringly obvious, feel free to inform me of them in a polite manner. If you do not like the story, don't bother taking the time to tell me so. It will make no difference one way or the other, the fic will be posted. The storyline will not be changed to suit individual tastes.

Lastly, if issues arise as to where this material came from, contact me and we will compare notes. I have hard copies that were dated (start and finish) as to when I wrote _each_ chapter. If between the two of us we discover a certain idea or premis was used somewhere else first, I will give credit where it is due, but I will not remove it. Fanfic writers can certainly ask no more than that as we are already borrowing somebody else's characters/ideas by writing fanfiction to begin with.

Oh and before I forget: Inuyasha, the characters therein, the wonderful toys created therefrom, only belong to me on every fifth tuesday of the second month in every eleventh year that also coincides with the occurrence of a blue moon.

Now on to the good stuff.

Leaving

I hurt him.

I can't believe it, I hurt him.

Finally the unthinkable had happened. Sure I've been hurt by him many times before, but I never imagined I could ever hurt him.

And I'm not even sure what I did exactly. Everything was kind of blurry and out of focus. I mean, Kikyou _had_ just shot me.

I was still standing there, where she shot me, wide-eyed and staring. I hadn't even noticed she was there until the arrow pierced me.

I think I blinked or something because Inuyasha was suddenly there, standing in front of me, shielding me from the undead miko. He was always doing that, protecting me. Or at least he always protected me from the evil demons. I'm still not sure if Kikyou fit that category.

I'm not sure what they said to each other. Actually, I think I was in shock because it seemed the looks of horror on my friends' faces seemed louder than their exclamations of worry. I was detached from what was going on. I couldn't hear and I didn't feel. Nothing that was going on seemed to matter all that much.

It wasn't until I noticed Kikyou had notched back another arrow that I clued in to what was going on. I could see Inuyasha stiffen at something she said, his adorable ears slouching in sadness or pain. I looked back at the undead miko, her being the only thing I could seem to focus on.

All at once the sound flooded back into my world.

"Get out of my way Inuyasha!" Kikyou screamed. "I will kill you first if I have to!"

My eyes widened. I wasn't about to let her hurt him again. Not while I was watching. Not while I still breathed. Something deep inside me snapped at her repeated abuse of Inuyasha. No more. I would no longer allow this to continue. This had to stop.

My friends' shouts as I moved were indecipherable. They were all screaming something different and all at the same time. I don't know what they were saying, though I could probably guess.

I stepped around my hanyou protector, calling to something deep inside my soul to help stop Kikyou's continued reign of guilt and pain. I don't know what I did. I'm not even sure what happened. I sent my power out at her somehow. I watched her erupt with light and fall to the ground.

Then I felt pain. Terrible, horrible pain. It burned with hate and anger. And the last thing I remember before I blacked out completely was Inuyasha's stricken face as he turned and ran.

When I eventually came to, I found myself looking up into Miroku's worried face. I wasn't expecting that. Sango would've been nice; Shippou's would've been more common. Hell, Kaede's face should've been what I looked up into. Not Miroku. That's when I knew Inuyasha wasn't here. Inuyasha would've never allowed Miroku that close to me while I was unconscious. Inuyasha wasn't in the hut, and from the look of things, never had been. And that's when I realized I'd hurt him.

Sure Miroku tried to assure me my dog-eared friend had simply stepped out. Despite the fact that the monk is a good liar, I could tell it wasn't true. After all, if Inuyasha had just stepped out, why was I left with his sheathed sword? I wanted to cry. I had caused my best friend and only love a grievous injury. One, I'm sure, he couldn't cope with around me. I'd destroyed his love, right before his eyes. How could I have done such a thing? I loathed myself. I hated myself, and oh how I hurt because of it.

I told none of this to Miroku, letting him think I believed his fabrication. I didn't even hint at it when Sango came back from looking for the hanyou, exhausted.

And I…I was too weak from blood loss and…whatever else it was I did to do more than lie there and think or sleep. My sleeping mind was plagued with hellish visions of his hatred of me and my waking hours were filled with self-accusations. I thought for hours, trying to figure out some way to make it right.

It didn't take me long to realize that nothing I could possibly do would make him not hate me for my crime. Hell, I wasn't even sure what I did. Sango and Miroku skirted around the subject like parents trying not to talk to their kids about sex. Shippou couldn't inform me, his being unconscious for the event making it impossible even if he had desired to help me. Kaede refused to divulge any helpful information, insisting I needed to heal and not be bothered with such things. And as desperate as I was for it, Kirara hardly seemed likely to give me the information any time soon.

With only the bare broken bones of fact that I could remember, I knew I had quite a lot to atone for, enough to be certain that Inuyasha would hate me, and I couldn't stand it. I had caused him unforgivable pain. It made me wonder if I had caused any of my other friends pain as well. With all my time left empty of activity, I began to dissect every memory I had ever shared with any of my friends.

What I found only increased my hatred for myself. And I wasn't allowing myself any excuses to smooth away any of my past transgressions. Every time I'd callously forgotten Sango's issues with her brother when I'd thoughtlessly brought up mine. Every time I'd start talking about my future in front of Miroku, conveniently forgetting he might not have one. And even Shippou, my little fox kit, I'm sure I hurt him every time I'd talk about my mother. I was a horrible friend.

By the third day since I'd awaken, Miroku took up the search for Inuyasha with Sango. Even Shippou tagged along to lend his nose to Kirara's. And I decided to make my move.

I wasn't so fool hardy as to do anything extreme. I wasn't going to carve their initials into my arm and let it bleed or anything. That would solve nothing and still cause them pain when they found me. No, I'd decided to go home…to stay. That way they'd know I'm safe and I could no longer cause them pain. Inuyasha could come back because I would no longer be here reminding him of Kikyou and her second death at my hands. He wouldn't have to see Kikyou's features every time he looked in my face.

The only person I could see this causing any serious pain was Shippou, he'd grown so attached to me, but I knew Sango and Miroku would take care of him as well as Kaede, when they were here. This plan would of course cause me pain, but I didn't count. Nothing I felt mattered to me anymore. I could live with my pain, more than that, I deserved to live with my pain because of the pain I had unknowingly been subjecting my friends to.

I wasn't so dense as to leave without a note. They would think I'd been kidnapped or something. Knowing them, they'd waste the rest of their lives trying to save me. Yet another reason for me to leave, they wouldn't have to save me anymore.

I waited for Kaede to leave. If I started before she left, I was almost certain she would stop me. I packed my stuff up, being sure to leave the candy I bought for Shippou. Looking at it, I didn't think I'd ever be able to eat anything sweet ever again. I didn't cry.

I didn't believe I had the right to cry. Their pain was so much more, and I never saw them cry half as much as I seemed to. Besides, this was my decision, my punishment for all the wrongs I felt I'd done.

I pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote my note quickly. I didn't really have to think about what I wrote, having already composed in my head during all my free time convalescing. I looked the finished product over. It wasn't my best work, the characters were crooked with my haste to get the message down, but it was legible and that was all it needed to be.

I put it on the floor in front of the door. I figured they would find it more easily there than anywhere else. I took the Shikon no kakera necklace off and set it on top of the note next to Inuyasha's fang. I piled Shippou's sweets behind it and stepped back to judge the display. I was stalling and I knew it.

I took a deep breath and turned my back on the past. Somehow I managed to leave the village without being spotted. Some part of me was sad about this, but I squashed it ruthlessly. Now was not the time to let my resolve waver. I was leaving. Never coming back. I needed to face this.

I walked the familiar path to the bone eater's well, not really paying attention to the scenery. I'd seen it all before. And I knew if I did look up, I would only be looking for Inuyasha. I wouldn't allow myself to hope he would come stop me like he always did. He hated me. Besides, Inuyasha didn't even know I'd left yet, none of them did.

Somehow the trip to the well seemed shorter than it ever had before. I heard a twig snap behind me and twirled around to check for what it could be. In that one moment I lost my control and dared to hope for the impossible. I dared to hope it was my friend, that he had forgiven me. That he was there to stop me.

I scanned the woods and found nothing. I sighed. I couldn't help myself. I was disgusted with how easily my control had gone out the window and my heart ached all the more with the disappointment of him not being there.

I turned back to the well and paused. This was what started it all, this innocuous looking well. Just another glorified hole in the ground. And this is what would end it.

I climbed over the lip of the well, pausing again. This was it, no turning back. I clutched the arrow I'd brought along to seal the well once I was though. I figured if Kikyou could use an arrow to seal Inuyasha, I could use one to seal a well. And I would.

I took a deep breath to steel my nerves and shoved off, as the sailor would say.

As I slipped into the well, my last glimpse of the forest seemed off. I could've sworn I saw red out of the corner of my eye. I squashed that thought. I would not let the phantoms of my mind sway me from my path.

I touched down on my side of the well and accidentally cut my hand on the arrow's head. It stung a little, but it could wait. No more stalling. No more getting distracted. Time to finish what I started.

I focused all my thoughts on transferring the required energy into the arrow and stabbed it into the bottom of the wall.

It was over.

No more going to the past, no more fighting our enemies, no more Inuyasha.

My breath hitched in my throat. I _would_ _not_ cry. I fought back the desire to cry, I didn't have the right to it. I used the ladder to climb out of the well and then I pulled it up after me. I wouldn't need it any more.

I walked to the house and in the front door. Taking off my shoes like I was supposed to, I continued into the house. I followed the sounds of my mom moving about to the kitchen where she was working on lunch for herself and ji-chan.

I watched her moving briskly about the kitchen humming to herself. There was another reason this plan was a good one. My family wouldn't have to worry about me getting killed by some demon anymore. My grades wouldn't continue to be so poor. Souta wouldn't get hurt by me not being there for things. My friends at school wouldn't continue to think I was so sickly.

My mom turned and caught a glimpse of me. She froze in surprise and took a good look at me.

"Hey, mama," I said softly. She was still stunned. I must admit it was probably a bit of a shock to see me there, an even bigger shock to see me in my truly ragged and bloodstained uniform. Stains compliments of Kikyou's arrow. In fact, it was probably going to be a while before I had full use of that arm again.

"Kagome," my mom called back to me, slowly coming out of shock.

"I'm not going back anymore," I informed her quietly. I didn't cry. I didn't smile as if I was teasing. I simply wasn't going back.

She nodded gently and her eyes filled with sadness. I didn't understand it. Why was she sad? I was here, I was staying. It had been my decision and I'd made it permanent.

Inuyasha couldn't come get me because of the arrow and I couldn't return because the shards were there. There would be no more of that.

Mama stepped towards me like she was going to hug me as if I was still a little girl in need of comfort.

I shook my head. If she hugged me I might cry, and I didn't deserve it. I turned and headed up to my room.


	2. Understanding

Well since mytwo reviewers asked me so nicely... Here's Chapter 2!

windgal: Thank you for the compliment, here it is as requested

The Squabbit :Another Thank you for the compliment, and the rest of the chapters shouldn't take to long to put up.

And since I begged the artist so very very much: Inuyasha, the characters/ideas therein, and all the wonderful tortures ahem> activities derived therefrom, have been delegated to me for the next apocalyptic event scheduled to occur when all of the planets in our solar system align with the north star and the sun.

On with the show!

Understanding

It hurt.

Gods, I'm confused.

I still can't believe what happened, it was so fast.

I remember what called me there, to that place in the woods. It was the scent of blood, her blood.

Sure I'd sensed the undead miko was in the forest, with a scent like that, who could miss it. I'd really thought nothing of it. No even when Kagome decided to go for a walk.

It was nothing unusual. She often liked to walk around. She said nature, being around nature, made her feel better. And having been to that go awful place she lived in, I could understand her quiet fondness for all things green. And she often took the runt with her. The kit loved the time she spent with him and she doted on him.

So again, I thought nothing of it. It was normal, routine. The thought that Kikyou would want to hurt anyone other than me never crossed my mind.

At least it didn't until I smelled Kagome's blood.

I never liked the smell of her blood. It always affected something deep inside of me. And I'm not talking about her monthly blood, that's different. This is fresh blood, the kind that only comes from a wound. And the scent of it always made me feel…like I'd failed. I swore to protect her and she was bleeding. It was a painful feeling, usually centered in my chest.

I of course raised the alert and ran towards the smell of Kagome's blood and grave dirt. My brain was set on high speed. Suddenly every memory of every encounter Kagome had ever had with Kikyou started running though my head. Bits of stolen conversation between the others about the events Kagome refused to tell me about flooded my ears. Oh God! Kikyou's gonna kill her! Kikyou's gonna kill my Kagome!

Why couldn't I have realized it before? Why couldn't I see it? Everyone else knew, they saw. That was why Shippou practically fought tooth and nail to make sure Kagome didn't walk alone.

I pressed myself for speed, straining to the limit. Kagome couldn't die.

I landed in the clearing with my sword drawn between the two women. Upon swift inspection, I found Shippou on the ground unconscious. It appeared he'd managed to save Kagome after all. From the looks of things, the little twerp had knocked Kagome away from where she had been enough to make the arrow miss her heart. I'd have to thank him when he woke up, Kikyou seldom ever missed.

I heard the twang of Kikyou's bowstring and instinctively turned to face her. I hadn't gotten the chance to check Kagome well enough for my taste and I snarled at the undead miko.

"So you choose the girl then, Inuyasha?" my first love asked. That look was in her eyes, the one I remember from so long ago. The one she'd had when she asked me to become human. Only this time I knew what it was for. She was trying to manipulate me.

I realized then that every time she'd turned that look on me since she'd been resurrected it had been to cause Kagome pain. This time I knew what she was doing and it disgusted me. I think the reason it didn't work this time is because Kagome's blood perfumed the air. And judging by the potency of the scent, Kagome wouldn't be standing much longer.

"Why?" I growled at her. Why Kagome? Why me? Why now? Why ever?

"Because she's in the way!" the undead miko screamed back at me. "Because she holds the rest of my soul! I want it back! It is mine! She should die and give it to me!"

I tensed. Kagome's death was to be nothing more than a convenience to the woman that caused her so much pain. I wouldn't allow it. If Kagome was going to die, it was going to be in her old age surrounded by her family and friends.

I gripped my sword tightly in my hands. Then she said something else.

"Get out of my way Inuyasha!" Kikyou screamed. "I will kill you first if I have to!"

I understood then. Even if I had allowed Kikyou to take me to hell, even if I agreed, she would still kill Kagome. And in that my death would mean nothing. It was decided then. I had sworn to protect them both, but if I had to protect one from the other, I would protect Kagome.

It was a good thing I'd already made that decision, because my friends started screaming with a renewed intensity. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kagome appear from behind me.

She was magnificent. My Kagome glowed brightly with her power, the only darkness around her being over the wound Kikyou had caused.

Faster than anyone could blink, Kagome raised her glowing hand and shot her power at her attacker. Kikyou exploded. It was something you just had to see.

The clay shell fell apart and released all the stolen souls, including Kagome's, which shot straight for her. She screamed on impact, a horrible painful sound that I'll never forget. I never want to hear her make that sound again.

Just as the light began to die down, Kagome whirled around to look at me. And with Kikyou's voice and eyes she cried, " Why did you betray me, Inuyasha!"

I'd never thought I'd hear those words come from my Kagome. Hearing her say them cut me worse than anything ever had before. Looking into her face, staring at her eyes, I realized I _had_ betrayed her. I betrayed Kagome. Every time I ran to Kikyou, every time I brushed away the hints of Kikyou being a danger to Kagome, every time I compared her unfavorably with her preincarnation, I betrayed Kagome.

And the knowledge of that hurt me worse than anything else she could've said. In that moment, I hated myself. Not because I was part human, not because I was part demon, not even because I was both, I hated myself because I had continually betrayed her trust. And what's worse, I accused her of doing something very similar with Kouga.

I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to know that all the things I accused her of were the same things I'd been doing. I was disgusted with the person I saw myself as. How could Kagome have put up with me? What sort of saint goes though all that and still has the courage to trust me?

I'd been trading on her good will like some blood sucking leech all this time because I was too selfish to see the truth. And Kagome had nearly paid with her life.

I didn't want to face it. I couldn't. So I did what I normally did when life threw me a situation I didn't like. I ran.

I ran for days, trying not to think. I ran until I was exhausted and then I dreamt. I dreamed Kagome forgave me like she always did, and it scared me.

I know the others were searching for me, but I didn't want to be found. I didn't want them to see… how I thought I would look.

I carefully ran back to my forest. I was pretty sure they weren't looking for me there. It was comforting to be in familiar territory again, my territory.

I kept watch until I saw Sango and Miroku head out to search for me on Kirara. They were worried. I didn't blame them. Even Shippou had joined them.

One person was conspicuously missing, though. In all my running I had forgotten that Kagome had been wounded. Suddenly my head filled with thoughts of worry. How bad had it been? Surely using all that energy had worsened things somehow.

I thought back on the event again, trying to glean from the memories what I had failed to notice before. Kagome hadn't stepped up until after Kikyou threatened me. I blinked at the realization. She was protecting _me_, defending me. A new wave of guilt crashed over me. After all the times I had betrayed her, she still though I was worth the effort.

Then why the words, why the accusation? That wasn't like Kagome. That was more like Kikyou. Then I thought of something else.

Kagome had been weak from blood loss before her attack. She'd used up most of her strength in the blow to Kikyou. The piece of soul that had animated the clay doll had been strongly influenced by Kikyou and her hatred.Kagome's words were very likely a result of her struggle to cleanse and absorb that long lost piece of her soul.

Which meant that Kagome didn't hate me like I thought. And I'd left her there, weak and defenseless. Some protector, some friend I am. Poor Kagome.

She's probably talked herself into assuming all the blame on this one too. I'm no fool. I know her well enough to know she thinks everything that goes wrong is her fault. And I, like the bastard I am, helped resubstantiate that belief in her mind in the first weeks of our journey.

Gods I hate myself for that too. Every insecurity she has I helped cement into place. Some originate from me entirely. And she doesn't hate me for it.

I looked towards the village, to the hut I suspected they'd left her in. I watched Kaede leave to fulfill her duties as the village miko. I'm afraid to go there. Afraid that this time Kagome'll finally come to her senses and hate me for real.

…No, it was Kikyou who hated. Kagome was completely alien to the true concept of it. I don't think she hates Naraku. Dislikes him sure, but hate? More like she wants to see justice done.

It was the same with Sesshoumaru that first time. She went after him, not because I hated him or he insulted her, but because he'd used and destroyed Muonna. Because he'd plucked the pearl out of my and desecrated our father's grave.

Kagome was always fair with everyone. Everyone but herself.

My eyes refocus on the hut as this time Kagome exits. I look her over to check her health. She looks tired and determined. Her shirt is stained and worn, but I see nothing to worry about. She sets off for the woods. I figure she's headed for the well and home.

I watch her leaving the village and notice something seems off. I'm not sure what is exactly.

Before I can think to move, I find myself in front of the very hut Kagome just left. I step inside and allow my eyes to adjust slowly as I breathe in the left over wisps of her scent. She's been here for days, I can tell.

I notice something on the floor in front of me. It's my sword. I pick it up and hear the sound of clinking glass. I look down to see an all to familiar jar of Shikon no kakera and a note.

Unlike popular belief, I do know how to read, I'm just not very good at it. I'm slow at best. It's never bothered me before, but today it did.

_**Minna,**_

_**Gomen ne, for all the pain I've caused you. I never meant to be a burden.**_

_**Tell Shippou-chan that I will always love him and not to eat all the candy at once. If he can, ask him to remember me without tears.**_

_**Sango-chan, I'm sorry for all the horrible things that have happened to you. I love you like the sister I never had. I will miss you greatly.**_

_**Miroku-sama, try not to anger too may women. (It helps to keep your hands to yourself!) Despite all that, or maybe because of it, I will miss you as well.**_

_**Inuyasha…oh minna please tell him I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt him. I'm sorry about Kikyou.**_

_**I'm leaving for good this time. This way I can't cause any more pain. You won't have to rescue me anymore or worry about protecting me, because I'll be at home. I'll always remember all of you, no matter what. I believe in you! Remember that. If I can give you nothing else, remember that I believe in you always.**_

_**I'm leaving the Shikon no Kakera. Kouga has two more shards and Naraku has the rest. Ask Inuyasha not to kill Kouga, he doesn't deserve it. And when everything is over, give the tama to Inuyasha. He can use it to wish himself demon or to bring Kikyou back to life or whatever it is he wants it for.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Higurashi Kagome**_

"No," I choked out. I was racing out the door and through the trees towards the well faster than I had ever run before. She was leaving. She was leaving because she thought her killing Kikyou had upset me. She was leaving because she thought I loved Kikyou.

"Oh gods, no!" I breathed as I entered the clearing just to see her slip though the well. Without pausing for thought, without slowing down I leapt for the well. I jumped in without hesitation and nothing happened. Nothing _happened_!

She was **gone**. This was the reward for all the pain I'd caused my Kagome. " No!" I cried, I didn't even notice the tears falling down my face. "Please no!" I was begging now, clawing at the sides and the bottom of the well. What was I without her? "No, Kagome," I coughed in the dust I'd kicked up with my frantic, desperate claws.

It was no use. I don't remember how long it was before I finally gave up and went back to the hut. Hopefully Kaede might be able to come up with something. And maybe Kagome had been kind enough to forget something. Something with her scent on it. I suddenly wanted her scent without the taint of my own tears marring it.

I ransacked the hut from top to bottom, not touching the note or Shippou's stack of candy. Kagome left it for him and I wouldn't go against that. I left the shards too. They only reminded me of the many times I'd hurt her by telling Kagome I only needed her for the shards. It was yet another reason she left. She thought I hated her and it made me hate myself more.

Somehow I lucked out and found Kagome's red tie to her uniform. It was saturated with her scent from resting in a strong scent area day after day. I curled around it in my hand like the life line it was.

They found me like that hours later. The hut a mess, Kagome's farewell on the floor and me curled up in a corner with the only forgotten piece of Kagome I could claim.


	3. Hopeless

Because I'm a kind and twisted soul, Here's Chapter 3!

Sakura234: I love the story idea too, I actually wrote the majority of it all at once after it bounced around in my head for a few days and wouldn't go away. I'm not so sure the story actually _Ends_ ends, but it does resolve something (all one can ask when dealing with Inuyasha) and when this little story stops, it is on a positive note.

InuB: Heheh, do you actually think Inuyasha is just going to let Kagome get away like that? Sure he was a little down... okay he was seriously depressed at the end of the last chapter, but Do you really think he's going to stay that way? Especially where Kagome is concerned? Rest assured the story does not stay depressing for long despite chapter titles. p I can't stay serious for too long, it's not natural.

And as I cooked up this devious plan last night: Inuyasha, the characters therein, the twisted machinations inspired thereby, will be kidnapped and imprisoned in my basement just as soon as I figure out a way to build one under my building without my landlord ever noticing the difference or construction materials.

And now... Hey Look a Distraction!

Hopeless

It was hopeless, utterly hopeless.

It wasn't just the trigonometry problem that refused to submit to my efforts to solve it. My plan wasn't going as well as I hoped it would. That isn't to say I thought it was a bad plan. No not at all, it had served its purpose. I couldn't hurt any of my friends anymore.

It just seemed that my family wasn't as happy as I thought they'd be. Mama looks sad a lot and I don't understand why.

Mama and I decided it was probably best if I didn't go back to school for awhile. After all, how does one explain an arrow wound in the shoulder? I couldn't very well say I shot myself now could I?

We'd also found that I couldn't handle large groups of people. It was a rather embarrassing discovery to make too. Mama and I had gone out to buy a replacement for my ruined uniform.

I couldn't even set foot inside the train station. My hands shook fiercely every time I tried, so we tried walking.

I was fine until we got to the areas where the sidewalks became more congested with other pedestrians. Then the shaking started again. Oh god, and it got worse from there. Somebody bumped into me and I started to hyperventilate.

Mama just shook her head at me sadly before taking me home. We couldn't figure out why I reacted like that. Whatever it was, I certainly couldn't go to school.

We told my teachers that all my illnesses had caused me to develop a nervous condition that made me unable to attend regularly. Mama forced me down to the school for that visit. They'd gotten to see first hand how bad I was.

Granted mama had been kind enough to set up the appointment an hour after school got out so that the halls would've been as empty as possible. And she borrowed a friend's car to drive me there since I still had trouble with public transit. I'd still had trouble sitting in that room with all my teachers and the principle. I barely made it through the meeting without passing out.

Needless to say, they were convinced. They were actually pretty good about it too. We set up a system where I could do all the schoolwork at home and turn it in on Sundays when I came in to take my tests. My teachers even set it up so they didn't all have to come in every Sunday.

The system worked. So far I'm about a month ahead now. I study all the time. At first I sort of had to in order to catch up, but now I do it so I won't have to think… about everything I'd left behind, so I won't have to hurt. We moved my desk out to the well house. I couldn't seem to concentrate so well as I did there. Souta still brought home my school work and I studied.

I still don't have full use of my arm, but I'm working on it. I've taken to practicing archery behind the shrine. I figure it helps build up the strength in my arm as well as working as a kind of physical therapy.

Mama signed me up for an art class at the local high school. It was close enough that I could walk and late enough for the sidewalks and school to be mostly empty. I didn't want to go at first. After all, a class meant a group of people and having my fits in public was so embarrassing. Mama insisted and so did my friends when they stopped by.

The traitors.

At least Hojou was on my side.

I'd finally managed to convince Hojou I wasn't interested in dating him. He took it rather well. He still comes over once or twice a week and he still brings me gifts for my health. At least he stopped asking me out. That was a relief.

I did actually end up attending the art class. The teacher made me redo the first assignment four times before I got it right. She wanted us to develop a piece that was symbolic of how others might see us. Not exactly an easy self-portrait assignment. I've never taken art before, never having the patience for it some how.

Now I had patience in abundance and it turned out I wasn't half bad at drawing. The first time I attempted the assignment, I drew a picture of my darling Shippou. My teacher said that while it was adorable, it had nothing to do with how someone else would see me. I suppose she's right. I certainly didn't seem to be very happy these days, and I don't think I could ever be that cute.

I tried a picture of Sango and then a picture of Miroku. Sango had been too cheerful as well. I kind of forced myself to remember her that way. Miroku came off as more optimistically resigned, if that's even possible. I certainly didn't seem optimistic anymore. At least I can't see it in myself.

Finally I broke down and drew Inuyasha. I drew him as I had last seen him, with that dejected look on his face. It took me forever to be satisfied with that drawing. When I took it in for my teacher to look at I still didn't think I had it quite right.

She loved it. She even asked me to make a copy of it for her, something about wanting her friend to see it. I thought nothing of it at the time. I let her Xerox it and never gave it a second thought.

Imagine my surprise when my teacher brought in her friend at the next class and it was none other than Sesshoumaru. Made me wonder if my kit had lived this long. I shook my head at that thought. It didn't matter.

Sesshoumaru fairly dragged me out the door before class had a chance to start. I suspect he would've dragged me to the nearest restaurant for a nice long talk, but before that could happen I hyperventilated on the sidewalk.

Talk about embarrassing.

Good ol' fluffy beat a hasty retreat with me in tow. I explained a few things to him and he took me home. He was still a bit confused about the whys and hows of my reactions to the crowds, but he seemed pretty clear about the time traveling. I didn't tell him much about anything else.

After telling me that Inuyasha had not lived the five hundred years to today, I asked him not to tell me anything else. I asked Sesshoumaru to give me a year without knowing how my plan had worked out on their side of the well. He very kindly acquiesced to my request. He'd changed a lot in the last 500 years.

I suppose he kind of had to after his favorite character line died. It's hard to say, "Die, Inuyasha!" when the hanyou is already dead.

Sesshoumaru comes here almost everyday. He helps me with my homework when I let him. Mostly I think he just misses having a familiar face, though he spends more time with my mother than I do. I find that a little funny.

Sesshoumaru, Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands, was dating my mother. Hell, they spend so much time together he's starting to get that look my mama has when she looks at me now.

I still have nightmares of Inuyasha hating me. I don' sleep very well because of them. I can't remember the last time I slept though the night in my room. I always wake up in the middle of the night.

I've taken to walking to the Goshinboku at times like that. I feel closest to him there. My hand always finds its way to the scar on the turnk of it while I lean against it. Some mornings I wake up curled slightly around the base of it.

Then there's the nights I fall asleep studying n the well house. On those nights, I dream he doesn't hate me. Inuyasha comes up behind me and hugs away all my pain. Those dreams, though pleasant while they last, are the most painful. They could never come true and I know it. When I wake up from them I immediately begin studying so I won't think about them, so I won't think about him, Inuyasha.

Actually that's what I'm doing right now, studying that is. Tomorrow's Sunday, test day. Ah finally got that trig problem, twenty more to go. I stretch and look at my watch.

Ugh! It's late. Oh well, maybe I'll stop when I'm done with the rest of them.


	4. Frustration

Heheh, here's another dose for all those addicts I've been delighted to here from.

agent-doo: It is rather depressing isn't it? shrugs but then life isn't always peaches and cherries. AS to this Kagome. The upbeat one gets on my nerves too sometimes, but some of her best qualities is her devotion to her friends, lead her to believe she hurts them more than helps and she'd be pretty depressed I think. It's as natural as breathing, especially for someone like Kagome.

Kawaii-CherryWolf: I'm actually pretty proud of this fic, so thankyou for the compliment. the Sesshoumaru dating Kagome's mom thing just kind of happened, but then it's not as off the wall as some pairings I've seen. Is this a quick enough update for you?

scarimoi: Thank you for the compliment! I believe the answer to your question happens to be in this Chapter.

rabbitstew: I 'm glad you love the fic. how's this for an update?

Ouka-Chan77: Um I think I mentioned in the first Author's note that the story _is_ finished. I'm really glad you like it. This chapter update should please you!

The Squabbit: Um Sesshoumaru is dating Kagome's mom? Heheh.

After careful thought and planning: Inuyasha, the characters therein, andall the lunchboxes inspired thereby,will be mine the next time someone tries to kidnap them as I have finally been employed as a permanent body guard and need only wait for the perfect scapegoat.

And now...ACTION!

Frustration

A Month! A gods-be-damned month!

That's how long it took.

No, That's not right. That's how long it took for the circumstances to be right for this to work. We had the plan figured out the day after Kagome left.

Too bad we hadn't thought of it sooner, the night she left was a full moon. I could've been with her that night. But everyone was still in shock. I have no right to talk. I'd had absolutely no idea what we could possibly do other than collect the rest of the chards, and I didn't want to wait that long.

Lucky for me, Kaede had a few ideas.

I'd never thought I'd be thankful for that retched beaded necklace. According to the old hag, it quite possibly was the only thing that made this plan possible. It and the Goshinboku, or rather, the fact that the tree still existed in Kagome's shrine. Strangely, it seemed that the old tree that was my prison warden was looking out for me in my freedom.

I had Kouga's Shards mixed in with the ones Kagome had left. The wimpy-wolf hadn't even put up a fight for them. Not after he found out we would be using them to bring Kagome back.

Kaede insisted we didn't need them, but I'd rather have more shards than we needed than not enough. Despite the old miko assuring me that we didn't need any at all. I wasn't taking any chances. If her plan failed, I planned to use the shards. I was determined to get to Kagome.

But First…

I'm not sure what spell Kaede was planning to use. I'm not sure what exactly was supposed to happen, I only knew that it would draw on the power of the tree and use Kagome's residual power in the necklace as the destination, like calling to like.

Miroku was going to assist the old hag. The reasoning being that their combined holy energies would better guarantee a successful conclusion. I don't know how much help the monk was likely to be. He'd been nothing like himself since Kagome left. Hell he hasn't even groped Sango since then. It was beginning creep me out.

Then there was Sango, standing to the side with Kirara, prepared to guard the monk and miko as well as myself should something try to interrupt. Her eyes were hard with determination. The demon exterminator had all but stopped talking, withdrawing into herself in her grief. The only time she seemed almost normal being when we were discussing our plan to get Kagome back.

Shippou sat on the ground by the fire cat. The little runt refused to touch any of the candy Kagome left. I think he believes that once eats it all, once he touches it, the possibility of Kagome coming back would disappear with it. That or he's afraid he'll forget her, the poor runt. Most of the time he wanders around like a dead person. And he cries out for her in his sleep, making sleep even more difficult to achieve for the rest of us.

Gods, I want Kagome back. I miss the way things used to be. I miss how Iused tobe around her. I miss all the things about her, her scent, her smile, her voice, the way she always seemed to get the best of me.

I place my hand against the tree as instructed. I never feel so calm as when I'm near this tree. You'd think after being pinned to the thing for fifty years I'd never want to be near it again. I look up into the branches, how could I feel that way then this is the place I met Kagome. The first place I saved her life. Kagome…

This tree, and the well, is the closest I'll ever be to her if this doesn't work. Please let this work! I know how much pain we've been through this last month. I can only imagine how much she's been hurting. After all, she still thinks I hate her.

I wince at that. I really can't blame her; I never gave her reason to believe otherwise. Shippou's been kind enough to reaffirm that everyday since Kagome left. Stupid runt, least he knows Kagome loved him, her little kit.

All I know is that she doesn't hate me. I suppose I also know that she looks upon me with more than indifference. That's not saying much though, and it isn't enough for me. I want more, I'm afraid just how much more. What if she doesn't want to give me that "more"?

I shake my head and Sango gives me a reassuring smile. If friendship is all Kagome is willing to give me, then I'll take it. I've learned a lot about myself this last month, the most important being that I don't want to continue if Kagome isn't here with me.

Miroku and Kaede begin to chant softly. My ear twitches trying to pick up whatever it is that they're saying and I have to remind myself to stand still. I can sense the building of power around me, making it hard to breathe. The tree answers their call. Its power reaches through me to caress the power of the necklace where it touches my skin.

It was the most amazing thing. The necklace responded to the tree's energy, I could feel it. Suddenly Kagome's scent was wrapped around me so thick you could swim in it. It caught me by surprise and my knees went weak with relief as the smell filled me to the brim. It had been so long, I soaked it up like a parched sponge.

The landscape twisted around me, going in and out of focus until I was forced to close my eyes with a grimace. My stomach fell to my feet briefly and the sensation abruptly stopped. The sense of energy evaporated taking Kagome's scent with it.

I nearly whimpered at the loss and opened my eyes. I made it! There was Kagome's house! There was her window! I made it!

I could've jumped for joy and howled my triumph at the brilliant moon in the sky, but I settled for climbing up to Kagome's room. I felt I would burst from the feelings inside me.

I slid the window open quietly; knowing full well the rest of the house was probably peacefully sleeping. I stepped into the hallowed shrine to Kagome's scent and breathed deep. This was it. This was what true happiness was. I could now die happy.

So lost in euphoria was I, that it took several minutes for me to realize that Kagome wasn't in her room. Where on Earth could she possibly be so late at night? I was puzzling over this question when the lights flipped on temporarily blinding me.

"What the hell…" I spluttered.

"That would be my question as well, Inuyasha," I whirled around to face the door. I knew that voice and it shouldn't be here. "What the hell happened to make a cheerful, loyal and stubborn girl like Kagome afraid of crowded places? What the hell would make her believe that she caused all the people she cared about nothing but pain? What would make her seal herself up in her head where she can't smile and won't cry? Tell me that Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru demanded.

I blinked at my brother. "How did you get here?" I demanded in return.

He sighed tiredly, " I could ask the same of you little brother, but we wouldn't get anywhere that way." Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple slightly as Kagome's mother came up behind him. Well this was weird.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she greeted me quietly.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her calmly, " I am here, Inuyasha, because Mrs. Higurashi invited me here. I am here, because I am usually here since the day I gave Kagome a ride home a couple of weeks ago."

I stared at him a minute, what can I say, I was stunned. Wait a minute…How'd he get 500 years in the future?

I heard him chuckle, "I lived those five hundred years you just skipped, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, why did Kagome decide to come home this time," Kagome's mother asked me. "All I know is that she feels she did something terrible, and that I got from Sess," the woman looked close to tears. "Please tell me what happened, tell me why my daughter won't talk to me anymore. Tell me why she doesn't smile the way she used to." Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she broke down in tears, "Please tell me."

I hate when women cry. I always feel like I've done them irreparable harm. It really sucks because it's so hard to get them to stop once they start.

I lower my head. I can't face her knowing I'm the reason Kagome has changed like that. It's my fault.

"Inuyasha," my brother called firmly. He certainly wasn't going to let me out of this.

"Kagome thinks…She thinks I hate her," I told her softly. "She thinks I hate her because she destroyed Kikyou."

"Do you, Inuyasha? Do you hate Kagome?" Kagome's mom asked in a whisper.

I shook my head vehemently, "No, but she thinks I do. And like the bastard I am I made it worse before any of us realized it!" I began to growl with my self-hatred. "It's my fault Kagome left! It's my fault she's acting this way! If I hadn't been such an ass, such a coward this never would've-"

"Stop it!" She cried, and I stopped, still unable to look her in the eye. She must hate me. Her daughter was in so much pain because of me. Kagome's mom reached out and I cringed expecting the blow I well and truly deserved. Instead she rubbed my ears soothingly. I looked up in surprise.

"It's not all your fault," she smiled at me sadly. "Kagome has her faults too. You've come to make it right haven't you?" I nodded; still disbelieving she could ever forgive me. "Then that's all that needs to be said. Bring back her smile Inuyasha, that's all I ask."

She left me alone with my brother in Kagome's room. He raised an eye brow at me and I scowled at him. Sesshoumaru just smiled, "Kagome's in the well house. She studies there often, almost all the time. I would've gone out to carry her in after she fell asleep, but her mother tells me Kagome doesn't seem to sleep any better in here than she does slumped over her books out there."

I blinked in confusion, was Kagome having trouble sleeping too?

"Don't wake her if you find her asleep, she needs whatever rest she allows herself," he added. Then he turned around and went the way of Kagome's mom, flicking off the light switch on the way.

I stood there in the dark of Kagome's room pondering the conversation I'd just had. I still couldn't get over my brother, hater-of-humans, comforting Kagome's mother and worrying over Kagome. Surely the world had begun turning backwards.

Even if it was, I didn't care; I was going to see Kagome. I bounded out the window and ran to the little enclosed well. She was there and somehow knowing she spent most of her time there like I did was comforting.

I slid the door open and stepped inside to be greeted by the warm light of the lamp on her desk. Kagome was slumped on her desk; her breathing was slow and steady with sleep. I found myself smiling like an idiot. Gods, but she was beautiful. And I hadn't even seen her face yet. All I could see from the doorway was the back of her shoulders as they moved with her breathing.

I paced down the steps and around the well until I could look in her sleeping face. I looked her over more closely. She'd lost weight. She could never be ugly in my eyes, but she looked fragile. I'd never known her to look so brittle. I frowned, she looked tired too. She most certainly needed me to look after her if this is the state she fell into when I wasn't around.

I watched her shift slightly in her sleep and shiver. That wouldn't do either.

I shrugged out of my haori and draped it over her. There warm and cozy. Of course I couldn't ignore how satisfying it was to see her wrapped in my clothing like she was mine. Bad Inu, now's not the time to think like that.

I sat on the floor beside her chair, resting my back against the drawers of her desk. For now, I was content to know she was safe and near. I reached up and snagged one of her hands off the desk to sniff lightly. Here's to hoping for the best, because I never wanted to let go.

I sat there and watched her sleep, content to let time pass without me.


	5. Confusion

I thought I would wait 'til Monday to update, but then I got the deluge of reviews! Guess you kind of want another chapter huh?

SilverStarWing: Kagome wakes up in this chapter! ButI love delaying the inevitable. I must be evil... AS to whether Sesshoumaru intends to tell her about Inu's sad sorry life without her, I think it won't happen. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic as much as I enjoyed writing.

Akihanah: I'm glad I wrote Kagome in a way that seems kind of real, the anime tends to leave her a little flat. It does seem to make more sense to complete the fic before posting, but I'm not the first to think of it. Actually I decided to do it this way bacause of another fanfic I've been writing for the last several years. Yes you heard me right, several years. It's epic, anyways, my decision has kind of rankled a few of my friends, because they think it's really good. The problem is I started in the middle of it and I have to find some way to get the beginning caught up to the middle. a Very difficult thing to do.  
As to the fear of crowds, while it may seem the opposite of Kagome's personality it does kind of make sense. She's been spending most of her time in the Feudal era where Crowds never get that large. The pace is a bit slower there and she's kind of gotten used to it. She's also convinced herself that everyone she interacts with comes out the worse for and she's still adjusting to the return of the piece of soul Kikyou carried. How many times have you seen Kikyou surrounded by a crowd in the anime? Especially a crowd not made up of children?I wager you haven't and I have this theory that Kikyou's a bit more of a subconscious part of Kagome that has more influence now that she knows it's there. So the fear of crowds is alot like how Kikyou might react to the press of so much humanity in so little space. Oh dear I've waxed on like crazy, you'll have to excuse me and just read the chapter as an apology. heheh.

secretshadows: Thanks so much for the compliment, but I hardly think it's brilliant. I'm glad you really like it though.

inuyasha4ever1: Actually I think you'll find that in order for Kagome to be human, she must be insecure, and most of her life seems to revolve around her friendship with Inuyasha. Think of it this way, if something or someoneyou really really loved was hurt or (god-forbid) destroyed, you would most likely react one of two ways. You would either be angry at someone else(anyone else including whatever or whoeverwas hurt) or you get angry at yourself. As kagome doesn't seem to blame other people most of the time, I was lead to the logical conclusion she would most likely turn her anger inward, which leads to depression. Not many people can pulll themselves out of depression, and Kagome's just not close enough to anyone on this side of the well for them to do it for her.  
As to Sesshoumaru living to Kagome's time, the show never actually established a lifespan for anykind of demon, and they never explicitly told us how old he was to begin with, therefore I say it's possible. I'm glad you're really enjoying the fic. Is this update quick enough for you?

Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan: Yeah, Inuyasha has his cute moments. So does Sesshoumaru if you catch him at it. puts on a safari hat we are hunting the elusive Sesshoumaru cute moment... Gah I scare myself sometimes.

The Squabbit: Back again, eh? Heheh. I hate to disappoint you, but Inuyasha's not going to confess in this fic. The situation itself negates the possibility. Think about it, with Kagome feeling this guilty, Inuyasha could never be sure if her answer was because of her guilt and some deranged need for self punishment or to make amends or what. and from Kagome's point of view, she could never be absolutely certain he wasn't just grasping after a reminder of Kikyou now that the priestess has returned to ashes.

animeluver911: Will do, no problem! ;D

WEll since the last plan failed: Inuyasha, the characters therein, and the food eaten there in, will be mine once I find the perfect chemical to knock them unconscious without damaging highly sensitive olfactory nerves. HeeHee!

And now... back to our regularly scheduled programming!

Confusion

For the first time in a month, I awoke actually feeling rested. The waking up part wasn't so bad either. I smiled softly and yawned with satisfaction. I suppose it wasn't really much of a smile… or rather what I'd done would only count as a smile on the face of someone like the old Sesshoumaru, back when he was the "ice prince". I shook my head, such worthless musings this early in the day.

I glanced at my watch and sighed. I really should start getting ready. My Sunday tests generally start pretty early, it helps cut down on the number of people I'm likely to run into on the way there.

I leaned forward a little, making to stand up, when something impeded the movement. What in the world…

I look down to see an arm flung across my lap. Now who would leave their arm in my lap? I studied the appendage wrapped in a white sleeve for a moment, before following it back to a head of silver hair resting next to it. Well what do you know, I'm still dreaming.

I suddenly realized that the hand I'd been missing on my desk was being held firmly in the other hand of my living blanket. I also noticed I'm half wearing something red that isn't mine, and that the arm in my lap had claws that were slightly digging into my hip. This is no dream?

Inuyasha. How the hell did he get here? I moved to go check the well and his arm stopped me again.

I looked down into his face where it rests against the outside of my thigh. Did it matter how he got here? No. What mattered was that he… No, what mattered was that I had a bunch of tests to go take.

With some difficulty, I managed to slide the chair out from under me without waking the sleeping hanyou. I quickly replaced it and propped his arm up with one of my textbooks and used his haori to pillow his head in place of my leg. Just because I had to be up didn't mean he had to be.

I checked the well on my way out of what had become my second room. It was still sealed. How did Inuyasha get here? Oh well, time to get ready for my day.

I went inside and took a shower. Changing into my uniform I began to review in my head. I didn't have to worry about anyone bothering me; none of my family woke up this early on a Sunday. Souta didn't have school, Mama didn't need to get him off to school, and Ji-chan was letting his old bones sleep in a lot more often these days.

In less than twenty minutes I was bathed and dressed and headed out the door with a piece of toast in my hand. If mama had been up she would've made me eat more, but really, this early in the morning anything more than toast was more than my tummy could handle.

I'd grown to love Sunday's in the last month despite the fact they were my test days. Sundays were the only days I had an excuse to hide from my family for hours. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my family, it's just that sometimes Mama's sad stares and Souta's forced cheerfulness would grate on my nerves. So I would find a secluded spot in the library or somewhere else and just sit there alone all day. If Mama knew, she'd worry, and I didn't want her to worry anymore.

It's a long walk to the school from the shrine, but I didn't mind. The exercise is good for me, or so my mama tells me. I'm still surprised she hasn't asked Sesshoumaru to drive me yet. He's already taking me to my art class twice a week. He'd insisted once he'd found out I planned to walk. For some reason he thought I couldn't take care of myself on a public sidewalk after dark. That was before Mama infected him with her worry. Really I don't see what the big deal is.

Now Inuyasha was here. I shook my head at all the horribly embarrassing and painful situations I foresaw occurring in the near future. Just why was he here anyway? Did he come to rub in how much he despised me for killing Kikyou? If he was, he needn't have bothered. I constantly remind myself all the time. Nobody knows better that I killed Kikyou. I killed my best friend's love, inciting his hatred for me.

Ugh! This is not something I should be pondering about. I have tests to take. I should worry about that. And yet, somehow, the tests seem the least of my worries in comparison to the fact that Inuyasha was draped over my lap this morning.

It made me almost believe that my dreams in the well house weren't completely false. I mean he wouldn't have fallen asleep that close to me if he hated me, right? Of course he could've been just trying to make sure that I wouldn't get away. Fat lot of good that plan had done him. I shook my head. There I go again, grasping after hope like it could save me. Nothing can save me from the fate I've called down upon myself. Inuyasha hates me, I should accept it and move on with my life.

But I was having trouble moving on wasn't I? I heaved a big sigh. I hadn't been moving on, I'd just been hiding from my problems. That's what all this studying lately had been wasn't it? I didn't want to think about my life so I buried myself in my schoolwork. I just can't win.

I looked up from the sidewalk. I'm here? I stared up at the school building looming in front of me. Since when did the school move closer to my house? I snorted at the impossibility of the question. Time to get focused.

I took a deep breath and pressed on, time to see if all that studying had achieved anything constructive.

Several hours and half a dozen exams later, I stepped back into the sunshine. That took less time than I thought it would. 'Course that might've been due to the two less exams I had this time as compared to last Sunday. I was a little weirded out by this increasingly strange Sunday.

When I had finished my last test, my teacher had beamed at me. I didn't know teachers were capable of such an action. I mean teachers shouldn't be able to beam at people. Their life was boring and bound by rules, right? Right?

Of course things just got stranger from there.

As it turns out, that last exam had been an entrance exam to one of the more prestigious high schools in the area. It had to be a joke. I mean, I never was that smart, and I certainly didn't think I knew everything required to pass an entrance exam yet.

Strangely enough it seems my teachers thought I did. They may be right, the test certainly seemed easy enough. I guess all I really needed was a few weeks of uninterrupted study and self-loathing to get the job done.

I walked to a nearby park. I was avoiding the trip home. This was my day and I planned to enjoy at least a little bit of it before the "fit hit the shan". Besides, nobody really expected me back for another couple of hours at the earliest. Inuyasha could wait.

I sat on an empty swing facing the water fountain. It used to be one of my favorite fountains in the city because of the romantic connotations it supposedly held. Now the only reason I could stand it was the monotonous gray colour of the stone it was made of. I don't think I would be able to stomach it after dark, what with all those colored lights shining from it. It was too cheerful, too romantic, too…

I heard a shout ring out from the bus stop at the edge of the play ground. I looked over to find two boys crowding a younger kid that was at least a foot shorter and fifty pounds lighter.

I don't like bullies. I never have and I'm not about to start now. Perhaps that's why I headed towards the clear Plexiglas enclosure. Perhaps I was just looking for trouble. In less than five minutes it didn't matter anymore as I called out to them.

"What do you think you're doing?" I fairly growled at the two bullies.

"Just stay out of this you old hag!" the boy with the blond fro snarled.

"Oh please! Only small minded jerks call people that!" I retorted. "Especially when I'm so damn obviously nowhere near thirty years old."

Fro-boy glared daggers at me. "Back off bitch this ain't none of your business!" his partner with the tacky side burns yelled.

"You're obviously incredibly stupid to try to attack someone inside a public bus stop with clear walls," I insulted them. "Now what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up! This ain't none of your business," blondie growled at me.

"Well, I'm making it my business. This is what happens when you try to pull crap like this where others can see moron," I shot back. "Now tell me what you think you're doing before I go find a cop and turn you both in!"

"We ain't doin' anything wrong! This little runt owes us money and we was just discussing how he should give it back," Side burns declared hotly.

"With your fists? You do realize battery is a crime, right?Stupid!" I advanced on them. "You know I think I really will go find that cop, maybe a few days dealing with the police will straighten your "collection methods" right out!"

Fro-boy growled while sideburns gave me a very solid shove into one of the Plexiglas panels. There was the tinkling sound of something breaking and the boys took off like a bat out of hell.

I straightened painfully and checked the damage. It's official, Plexiglas can and will break like glass if you hit it right. I now had another reason to hate bus stops besides the problem with crowds.

"Ouch," I groaned as I inspected the elbow I still hadn't regained the full usage of. "Great, I'm bleeding again!"

"Are you okay?" a small voice asked from the other end of the enclosure.

I blinked at the boy incredulously "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" the kid smiled carefully, mindful of his split lip that was slowly beginning to swell. "My name's Kagome." I introduced myself noting that his nose had stopped bleeding.

The kid blinked at me before giving his own name as the very common "Lee". He was probably wondering why I'd left off my family name as I handed him a tissue from my pocket to help clean his face.

"You okay kid?" I asked.

"Fine," it was a lie and we both knew that.

I stared down at my now ruined uniform forlornly, "What am I going to tell mama?" I lamented aloud. "Don't answer that, I'll worry about it later. Hey Lee, would you like to get some ice cream with me?"

Like every kid with out an allergy to sugar, he bobbed his head vigorously as I took his hand and led him across the street to the quiet little shop that had just opened for the day.

It was still a bit early and the shop was well nigh empty except for us. I bought us both single scope cones with the allowance I still received but seldom had the chance to use. Licking our ice cream we wandered back to the park.

"Those boys bother you often?" I asked off-hand.

"Yeah, Tai's my older brother," Lee told me distractedly as he strained to catch some run away melted ice cream with his tongue. I stiffly hid a smile behind my own ice cream cone. "He didn't used to be so mean, but after dad left this last time, he's just been so angry all the time."

"Do you know why?" I inquired between licks.

"Dunno, I guess it's 'cause dad promised him he wouldn't leave again then he did anyway." Lee shrugged. I stared at the boy, I had made a similar promise to Inuyasha once.

Oh Joy, something else to feel guilty about, I broke my promise.

"I don't think it's just that though," Lee continued. "Mostly I think it's just that he can't do anything about it, you know? He can't forgive dad until he comes back, he can't hate him because he's our dad, so I think he's just angry with himself because he can't do anything about it."

I nodded, I knew how that felt, I'd been there once, but suddenly I found myself the promise breaker rather than the disappointed.

"Sometimes I think I make it worse," Lee said after a moment of thought and finishing his ice cream. "I mean I know I'm not the reason that daddy left, just like I know it's not Tai's fault, but I also know Tai wouldn't be so angry with himself if he didn't feel like he was letting me down too."

"That's still not a reason to let them get away with bullying you," I told him firmly.

I watched him heave a big sigh, "I know, but…"

"There's always a "but" in there Lee," I admonished him gently. "I can't tell you how to handle the situation, only you can decide that, but if you want someone to listen or a place to hide from your brother for a while, I live in the shrine a couple blocks over."

"You mean that old one on the hill?" Lee asked wide-eyed. I nodded with a small smile used to this sort of reaction. "Cool!"

I smiled at him. I suppose I kind of _have_ to go face Inuyasha now. That and I needed to fix my arm. "I gotta go Lee. I need to fix my arm," I smiled at him. "Stay out of trouble, ne?"

Lee nodded, "Sorry about what Tai did to your arm. See you later?" I nodded encouragingly.

The boy started to run down the sidewalk waving back at me briefly before turning on his way.

I heave a big sigh. Time to go home and face my demons, or in this case, my half-demons.

Line from _Pump Up the Volume (c) 1990_


	6. Healing

Looks like I really did have to wait 'til Monday to poste... I had trouble getting into my account yesterday.

animeluver911: Here's The next Chapter, sorry 'bout the wait!

kasandra16: Thank you for the compliment, but Be careful with the praise, my head might swell. And an author with a swelled head is a bad one. Then where would we be. I would be guilty of writing bad Fanfiction, a fate worse than death.

SilverStarWing: Back again I see! I promise the confrontation takes place in this chapter. Hope you haven't died yet!

inuyashabooklover5188: Perhaps I didn't clarify it well enough in the chapter, but Lee is about Souta's age, maybe younger. That puts him at about 8 or 9 years old, bit young for Kagome. Heck even Lee's brother is too young for her. I promise The Inuyasha/Kagome pairing is safe in this fic!

Akihanah: I know those two charages would be very serious in the states, but I don't know how they would go over in Tokyo, Japan... Which is where the story takes place. Besides, in my experience, misdemeaners dealing with children are not always taken to the police. And as for the bus stop... In a city full of people, Noticing the broken bus stop, reporting it, and actually blaming it on the correct person are three different things. None of which happen altogether promptly or at all (in the case of the last part). And Kagome never struck me as one to report property damage caused by minors. P.S. Minors in Japan include everybody under the age of 20, so Kagome's a minor for another few years.

Just a little Heads up, only ONE more Chapter people and its mostly just tieing up a few loose ends. It's been great hearing from you and I'm glad you all loved the story! Maybe I'll getting around to finishing my other one and poste _it_!

Because I am not a patient person: Inuyasha, the characters therein and the finals I failed because of, shall be sucked into my latest science project for safe keeping; a personal, portable, reversible blackhole that is pocket size for my convenience!

And so the journey continues!

Healing

Disappointing.

And a little disheartening.

That's how it felt waking up in that old well house alone. Kagome's scent was slowly fading in the air I breathed, signifying that she'd left some time ago.

Why hadn't I wakened? I suppose I shouldn't be overly surprised. I hadn't slept well in over a month. Before she left this last time I'd never realized just how hard it was to sleep when I couldn't smell her, couldn't see she was safe. And when I could finally fulfill those two criteria and she was already unconscious, I naturally slept like a baby.

It was frustrating. It was disgraceful. It was the way I always slept in Kagome's time. And Because of that, she'd managed to sneak off while I was imitating a blanket. Now that was embarrassing.

From the position of the books and my haori pillowing my head, it appeared I'd sprawled an arm across her lap pinning her to the chair. That and I must've rested my head on her thigh.

Damn my sleeping body! Damn her for still managing to sneak off!

I sighed, a sound Miroku had been complaining about for the last few weeks. Seems I'd somehow traded my characteristic "Feh!" for the more subdued dejected sigh. Gods, I'm pathetic!

I hauled myself off the floor and shrugged into the fire rat fur. The day would continue without me and I still had to convince Kagome I didn't hate her.

I walk outside, shaking the last of the sleep-fuzz from my brain and head straight for the house. I figured Kagome would most likely be there. Where else would she go? Or so I thought, come find out I was wrong.

The occupants of the house were just beginning to stir, it still being fairly early. Kagome's mom was in the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi was usually very good about making sure that all her family was well fed, and she'd long ago decided that I was a member of that family. I love her cooking. Don't get me wrong, I do love ramen and I love that Kagome makes sure to bring me lots of it, but I like other things too. I just never say anything to Kagome. I was afraid if I let on that I love other foods, Kagome might stop bringing me the ramen.

Actually to be totally honest, I was afraid Kagome would stop brining me (specifically) things period. I like that Kagome thinks enough of me to try to bring the ramen. I like that she thinks of me when she does that. And secretly I love arguing with her about it too.

Kagome is especially pretty when she's all fired up to argue. And I work very hard to make sure nearly all her arguments are with me. Hence why I get so angry over Kouga. Sure I get jealous over that Hobo guy, but it's worse with Kouga. Kagome's actually argued with Kouga, I've seen it. He knows how lovely she gets when she's truly focused on an argument. I suspect that's part of the reason he never accepts her refusals.

But I'd even put up with Kouga constantly nearby if Kagome would just come back with me, back to Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.

I heaved a big sigh and refocus on Kagome's mom in her neat, sunlit kitchen.

"Morning, Inuyasha," she greeted me with a tired smile. I guess Kagome's depression has affected her family quite a bit. I've never seen her mother look so old. "Did you get a chance to talk with Kagome?" she asked as she turned back to her cooking.

"No, she was asleep when I found her and gone when I woke up," I replied quietly.

Mrs. H. nodded, "She'll be back in a few hours. Kagome normally takes several tests on Sundays," she informed me matter-of-factually. I gave a start that she, thankfully, missed. I hadn't realized Kagome had actually left the shrine grounds. "You'll need to stay here until she's done, Inuyasha," Mrs. H. continued. "Kagome wouldn't appreciate the interruption. She'll be fine on her own."

Before I could suppress it, I let off a small growl. I didn't think Kagome would be fine without me. I'd seen what she looked like; Kagome was primed to break under the slightest bit of pressure.

Mrs. Higurashi forcefully moved me to a seat at her table and placed some food in front of me. "Eat," she ordered and I blinked at her. "Kagome needs a little time to herself, and the only time she gets it is on Sundays. Now you are going to wait until she comes home ready to talk to you on your own or I am going to call Sesshoumaru and he'll make you stay here. Understood?" I nodded slightly dumbfounded. I've never had Kagome's mom threaten me with my brother before. It was kind of creepy. "Good!" she smiled, "and while we're waiting you can get cleaned up." She turned around to greet a sleepy eyed Souta.

Good thing too. She missed the face I made at the mention of bathing. I was absolutely certain that all the cleaning these people did was likely to rub their skin plumb off. Just because it hadn't been proven yet didn't mean it wouldn't happen. It was that belief and the horribly flowery soaps they used here that created my firm distaste for bathing more than the necessary once every few months.

But I knew it was useless to argue with Kagome's mother about this. Hell she'd probably insist on washing my clothes too. Man I hated smelling like a bouquet!

While I was musing, I missed Souta's transition from being half asleep to fully awake when he realized I actually _was_ sitting in the kitchen glaring at breakfast. If I had paid attention, I probably wouldn't have fallen to the floor when the boy immediately glomped onto me.

"Inuyasha! You're really here!" the boy squealed excitedly. "Did you come through the well? I thought Kagome sealed it? Why didn't you come sooner? Are you taking Kagome back? Have you defeated the bad guy yet..." Souta asked going a million miles a minute.

My ears were plastered to my skull and they still hurt from the sound of his childish curiosity.

"Souta!" Mrs. H. said sharply and thankfully the boy fell silent. Don't get me wrong, I love Kagome's family. It's just stressful being the center of their attention for long, and the grandfather hadn't even put in his appearance yet. "Let Inuyasha eat. Sit down and eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Mrs. Higurashi ordered sternly.

"Yes mom," the boy grumbled quietly under his breath for a few minutes before settling down to eat the meal before him.

The old man walked in quietly, bid everybody a lethargic good morning, picked up a cup of hot tea and departed from the room. I stared after him for a few minutes. Somehow I'd expected more of a "Be gone Demon" performance than just a good morning. It was a bit anticlimactic for him to just say "good morning" instead. Huh.

I watched mother and son interact over their meal in that warm kitchen and ached. I wanted to be part of that. I wanted to feel I had the right to be a part of this family breakfast. I wanted to know so far deep down the roots were undetectable that they would always be there for me no matter what I do. I wanted…

I shook my head slightly. I already had pieces of that. Intellectually I knew the Higurashis considered me a part of the family, but I also knew I wouldn't feel it until I had…

A wistful sigh escaped me as I mentally shook myself. That was a dream for another day. I wasn't even at a point where I could even ask for what I wanted. If I did, I couldn't know if Kagome accepted out of guilt or true feeling.

Right now, I just had to work on getting our relationship back to where it was before last month. That would all start with convincing Kagome I didn't hate her, and I never could.

Breakfast was cleared away and Souta headed out to a friend's house for the day. Kagome's mom promptly shoved me into the bathroom, divesting of most of my clothes in the process. It amazes me. I sometimes think Mrs. Higurashi must be part demon somehow because she almost always seems to successfully make me do things I'd rather not.

I sat in the water of their bath staring at the ceiling while the steam curled around me. I was familiar with how to use their facilities. Kagome had seen to that. The memory of her blushingly instructing me on modern bathing techniques plastered a smile on my face. Gods I miss her!

I sighed when the water started getting cold. I crawled out of the bath and dried off using one of the fluffy pieces of cloth Kagome likes to call a 'towel'. Sometime while I was in the bath, Mrs. H. had run off with the last of my clothing. In their place were a neatly folded pair of jeans that smelled vaguely of my brother. What was Kagome's mom doing with my brother's clothes? I shook my head, it was unimportant. At least the clothes didn't smell like flowers, I wrinkled my nose at the thought.

I got dressed and slowly left the confines of the bathroom. It felt strange walking around without something covering my chest and the pants didn't fit quite right, but it was temporary and I could live with it.

I headed for my favorite tree to wait for Kagome. One thing I've learned about the people who visit the shrine, they never look up. I never had to hide much when I was sitting in my tree. I'm truly grateful for that, there's nowhere else I feel more comfortable. Except maybe Kagome's room when she's in it. Or, like last night, when we're both near the well.

I watched the people come and go from the shrine for hours all my senses straining for the first hint of Kagome. Eventually I think I zoned out. Lost in memories or perhaps in thought, whatever it was, I wasn't really seeing what was taking place before me anymore. They didn't matter, those strangers.

Under normal circumstances, it isn't a good idea to ignore what's going on around me. Strangers are just the kind of people most likely to hurt you when you aren't looking. Despite that, it wasn't a stranger that knocked me out of my tree. No, that kind of evil can only be brought about by truly despicable half brothers. As if falling out of the tree wasn't enough.

"You're pathetic," Sesshoumaru chuckled at me.

"Shut up!" I growled back, sullenly glowering at the hard ground that broke my fall.

Sesshoumaru reached over and ruffled his hand through my hair the way I've seen Kagome do to Souta when she's teasing him. I was stunned. Since when did Sesshoumaru start acting like that? I watched his face lose some of its warmth at my reaction. "You always did take things too personally," he teased softly. He retracted his hand under my stare. "Mrs. Higurashi tells me you haven't had the chance to talk to Kagome yet. Whatever you do don't chicken out. You both deserve to get past this. I don't think either of you would survive if you don't. If you weren't hurting so bad because of this I never would've been able to sneak up on you and I am not blind to the danger to Kagome. If she does not start sleeping properly and eating like she used to , she won't even have to commit suicide. Some disease will catch her and there will be no chance to save her," Sesshoumaru sighed. "Humans are so fragile to begin with, but with Kagome in the weakened state she's sunk into…" he shook his head and looked away. "Just don't chicken out, like you often do in situations like this, and don't hold back, I assure you she feels as much about you as you do about her."

"Feh! What would you know?" I grumbled to hide my confusion.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, "I now what her mother tells me. I know what I saw all those years ago. I always thought Kagome was your mate for more reasons than the fact she was always with you. And after saying that, I'm going to say this. Don't ever hurt her. I have grown to see her much like I would a daughter or a younger sister, and I will protect her as I would if she truly was such a relation. Don't make me protect her from you, Inuyasha. It would be painful for all involved."

"Just what the hell have you been doing the last five hundred years? Hell-o, You're Sesshoumaru, hater of humans and me in general, Demon Lord of the Western Lands, the Ice Prince," I exclaimed. I guess I was teasing a little bit. I was still confused about his strange behavior.

"I suppose it could be that I missed you, little brother," Sesshoumaru chuckled. "or it could just be seeing you trying to wear my pants."

My face turned absolutely scarlet, I couldn't help it. I of course attempted to hit him. I missed as he sped for the house. "Get back here, you bastard!" I growled after his chuckling figure.

It was then that I smelled it, that scent that always gutted me with guilt. It was Kagome, and she was bleeding again. The scent came from the well house, so that's where I went silently cursing Sesshoumaru for distracting me enough to miss her arrival on the grounds.

I slid the door open quietly and padded into the old wooden building. Her back was to me as she lifted her ridiculously huge yellow bag on to the desk.

"Alright, where is it!" he muffled voice reached my ears. I could have listened to her grumble and complain all day for the rest of my life so long as she never left. "Aha!" Kagome yelled in triumph, "found it!" she placed what I recognized as her first aid kit on the desk beside the bag before she returned the back pack to the floor.

She opened the lid on the kit and I noticed the jagged cut on her elbow, the source of the blood smell. Kagome lifted some bandages and disinfectants out of the kit and prepared to doctor the wound herself.

"I'll do it," I spoke up. It would be faster and easier if she didn't have to do it herself.

She jumped in surprise before letting out the breath that had caught in her throat. Kagome closed her eyes and turned around. Her eyes opened slowly and for the first time, I saw the full effect this last month's separation had wrought upon her person.

There were dark rings under her eyes and her hair had lost some of its shine. Her hands, which had always been so delicate and small, looked brittle as they shook. But the worst of it, the worst change lay in my Kagome's eyes. The soulfully expressive orbs looked pained and lost. There was no light in them. Sesshoumaru was right. If I couldn't reach her, Kagome would be lost. My beautiful Kagome would fade into nothing.

I moved to her and took the bandages out of her hand before sitting her on the incredibly neat desk. I wanted to avoid the serious discussion until after her wound had been seen to. It was very likely we would forget it once the real conversation started. So I chose a fairly obvious topic of discussion since a silent Kagome scared me. I asked about the wound and how she'd managed to get it.

Kagome told me she'd helped a boy younger than Souta fight off a couple of bullies. That's my Kagome, no matter what her life was like, she would always stand up for what she perceived as right. It made protecting her difficult, but wanting to protect her was the easier for it.

I cleaned the wound and wrapped it tightly in clean gauze as I'd learned from watching Kagome patch up all the rest of us. She told me how she'd invited this "Lee" boy up to the shrine and that she needed to remember to inform her mother incase the boy came here when Kagome wasn't home. By then I had to step back, my excuse for touching gone. Time to start the fight for Kagome.

I thought I would have to be the one to start it, but Kagome beat me to it.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she asked me softly.

I smiled gently, "I've come to take you home."

"But I am home."

I shook my head, "Kagome, you once told me that home is where the heart is. If your heart is here, why can't you smile?" She stared at me and shook her head. Time to try something different, "Kagome, why did you leave?"

Her eyes widened slightly at the question. Perhaps she was alarmed I asked, perhaps she was surprised and thought I would already know. I suppose I did know, but I wanted her to say it so I could prove just how silly it truly sounded.

She looked away finally and mumbled something I couldn't make out. "I'm sorry," I caught her chin as it turned, "I didn't catch that."

Kagome rewarded me with a glare that could melt metal. "I said," she began annoyed, "I killed Kikyou," her voice grew softer as if it only reluctantly came out.

"Yes, you did," she moved to retreat from my hold on her chin and I squeezed harder. "Yes, you killed Kikyou…" I paused to run my other hand through her hair soothingly," you killed her before I could." Kagome stopped struggling against me in shock. "What? Are you surprised?" I couldn't resist smirking at the look she gave me. "She hurt you, tried to kill you and I know it wasn't the first time."

"But I never-"

"Told me, I know." I interrupted her. "And I kind of know why, I just put two and two together. Will you forgive me for not seeing it sooner?"

Kagome blinked at me, I think she was surprised I was asking her to forgive me. Ever so slowly she began to smile as tears began to fall and choke her up. "Only if you'll forgive me."

I smiled roguishly back at her, "for what? Killing Kikyou? Feh! You just got her before I could! For defending me like a friend should?" I shook my head, "then you'd have to forgive me for saving you from all the demons after the shards. And I'll forgive you for thinking I would ever want you to leave if you'll forgive me for ever letting that thought anywhere near your head." By now she was crying in earnest and while I normally hate it when she cries, I knew she needed to let it all out before she could heal. "oh Kagome," I breathed in her scent as I dragged her into a big hug.

Several minutes of tear-filled silence filled the well house while I held and rocked her.

Kagome sniffled slightly and stepped back to look at me. The light was back in her eyes and her smile was brilliant. Looks like I fulfilled Mrs. H.'s wish. "Inuyasha," she sighted gently before really seeing what I looked like at that moment. "What are you wearing!" she started to giggle. Perhaps it was the relief she felt at knowing I didn't hate her, maybe it was the six inches of extra pant leg I was standing on, Whatever it was that made her laugh, it was good to hear her do it again.

"Your mom was being funny," I grumbled down at the jeans.

"Why didn't you just roll them up?"

"I wasn't planning to wear them that long," I answered. "I wouldn't be wearing them at all if your mom hadn't run off with my clothes."

Kagome shook her head with a smile, "c'mon lets go see if mom's done with your clothes. If nothing else, we can get you a shirt and eat some lunch. I'm starved!"

I had to grin at that, my Kagome was back and on the road to recovery. The day was looking up.


	7. Redemption

Yes, Lovely Readers, this _is_ the last Chapter. No Joke! Enjoy the lovely wrapping-up-ness while it lasts.

mizz Tasuki: No that was not the last chapter, this is.

Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan : ah but as long as people think we're harmless, it's all good.

Deliana: It has been a wonderful Journey, but even the longest of journeys must reach their conclusion eventually. I'm just glad my story ends before it turns horribly corney and bad. heheh. Here's the last chapter, would you like that cherry on top with it?

inuyashabooklover5188: Sorry, no confessions of love. You have to realize thre is a time and place for confessions that work out to a positive outcome. If inuyasha confessed now, Kagome couldn't be sure it isn't because he's grasping after her because he misses Kikyou. and If Kagome did accept, Inuyasha wouldn't be sure it isn't because she feels guilty. so no go on the confessions just yet and never in this particular fanfic. But he is working in the right direction. He's just gotta keep telling her the same things until she believes them, and then see where it goes from there.

inuyasha4ever1: I'm glad you love this story, is this update quick enough for you?

animeluver911: this update quick enough for you? By the way, this is the last one.

To all my reviewers, thank you for your time! I really didn't think anybody would want to spend the time reviewing this little fic. Let me know how you like this last chapter, but please: no begging for more chapters of this fic. I know you liked it, but even the Inuyasha anime came to an end. At least I resolved something before ending, Rumiko Takahashi didn't even do that!

Quick question:

This person writing another fic would be:

a) a reason for reading it.  
b) a reason to avoid it.  
c) amatter of indifference.

As all prior attempts have failed: Inuyasha, the characters therein, the artist thereof, will be moved to an animal preserve of my devising where they can "frolic and play" to their hearts' content when I'm not hunting them down. Ah, Bliss!

And so it ends!

Redemption

It's amazing.

Really it is. If you'd asked me two weeks ago if I'd be going back to the feudal era, I would've told you no. And I'd have been pretty certain of that, after all, I'd made sure it couldn't happen. But I hadn't counted on my friend's determination. Inuyasha found a way to me with all the rest of them helping him out.

Even so, I was pretty determined I wouldn't go. I mean, when had I ever done something helpful besides detect shards? Every time I tried to point that out, Inuyasha would bring up Kikyou. Suddenly my killing Kikyou had become something positive and the hanyou wouldn't hear of me being sorry about it.

You know I'd always thought Inuyasha loved Kikyou and if it ever came down to a choice between the two of us, I thought he would've picked her. But Inuyasha won't even let me comment on that. Whenever I bring it up, he swears up and down that he picked me and if he ever had to make the choice again he'd still pick the same. I had a hard time believing it until Sesshoumaru took me aside and had a long talk with me. Now, me and dogboy are closer than ever.

Sometimes I manage to catch snippets of conversation between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They seem to be healing the rift that began over five hundred years ago. Actually that involuntary eavesdropping is how I found out that fluffy dearest is going to propose to my mom. Inuyasha was picking on him about it before fluffy retaliated by mentioning me. I didn't get to hear what would've come after that because I got caught. Damn my breathing!

Inuyasha insisted we wait a week before going through the well, the first time he was the one to ask for more time here. I'm not sure why he insisted, but he spent the intervening time trying to stuff me with food. I mean really, there's only so much a girl can eat. He's also been sleeping on the floor in my room for some reason. I'm kind of grateful for that, it's easier to sleep when he's near. I still have trouble believing he doesn't hate me and his constant presence helps prove me wrong.

My bag is all packed and ready for our next adventure. It's lighter than normal since I don't need my books to study anymore. My principal called and told me I passed that entrance exam. Now I don't have to worry about school for at least another three months, what a relief. I packed extra ramen and candy to fill the space. The only new thing I'm bringing is my drawing pad. I've developed a taste for portraiture, and now that I know what I can do, I enjoy drawing what I see. It's relaxing. Inuyasha hasn't said anything more than "Feh!" about my drawings so I know he likes them.

Right now I'm headed to the well wearing the outfit Sesshoumaru gave me. He said and I quote, "I wouldn't want some idiot to get the wrong idea because of your clothes." I suspect he was talking about himself as much as anyone else.

"Kagome," I look up to catch Inuyasha waiting in front of the open well house door with my pack over his shoulder. "Let's go," his hand reached out to me.

I smile at him before running those last few feet to the well house and the other half of my home.

Home is where the heart is, and my heart lies in two different eras. Together they make up the place, the people, I call home.


End file.
